


Right Now, Take Me Down (I Let You In)

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, Lube, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Believes in Aftercare, Tony is Down to Try New Things, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Tony snoops through your phone and discovers some uh, fantasies and desires you’ve been keeping hidden.  He takes it upon himself to make those fantasies and desires a reality, thanks to his amazing nanotechnology and trusted AI.





	Right Now, Take Me Down (I Let You In)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was basically a labor of smutty self-indulgent love.

<<<>>>

You should have thought twice when you let Tony have your phone so he could transfer everything over to the latest Stark Phone he was giving you.

All things considered...you're so lucky you didn't.

<<<>>>

Tony thought he'd seen it all. He really had. But then, he'd gone to look something up on your browser (okay, so he was snooping because he knew that you had one of those secret calculator apps and of course he wanted to know what you kept hidden) and damn.

"Oh, Sweetheart, what do we have here?" He mused as he stole into your most private thoughts and desires. He completed the transfer, gave you your new phone, and then spent the next two days researching.

When he was satisfied with his research he went to work. All he would say when asked about what he was working on, he'd answer "personal project." A few weeks later he was all set.

He was going to have so much fun.

<<<>>>

You woke up because of the insane heat. God it was so hot. "JARVIS, put the air on."

_The temperature is currently 65 degrees Fahrenheit._

Bullshit. You were sweating. So much. You could feel your sheets damp beneath you, sticking to you. You knew you weren't sick; you'd had your physical last week. Why was it so fucking hot?

"JARVIS, call Tony."

_Sir has been notified of his Omega's distress and is on his way._

What. 

Oh no. 

He'd _seen_. 

He _knew_.

Oh god you wanted to die of embarrassment. The fiction you had bookmarked, the comments you'd left on the stories with kinks that just turned you into a horny wreck that you'd never even _think_ of saying aloud. All of your innermost fantasies and desires, stuff you'd kept private _for a reason_... He'd seen all of it.

Then Tony came in carrying a bottle of lube. You heard the doors slide shut and lock behind him. "Oh, is my Omega in heat?" He stalked over to you, eyes intense.

"T-Tony," you stuttered out. "You weren't supposed to look at that stuff!" How were you ever supposed to look him in the eyes again? "How could you just inva-"

"What I'm supposed to do," he said, cutting you off and running a hand up your middle. "Is take care of my apparently ungrateful Omega," You felt like prey being sized up by a predator, one that wanted to play with his food before eating.

"Tony," you tried again, but he clamped his hand over your mouth. "It's okay, I'm going to take care of you." His tone was almost sickly sweet, the kind of tone he used when he was planning on _wrecking_ you until you were an overstimulated mess and then wrecking you some more. "Behave," he ordered, and took his hand away.

"Tony!" He dropped the lube on the bed and pulled your hair back harshly, exposing your neck. He licked up the column of your throat before biting just under your ear.

"What was that, Omega?" His dark voice sent tingles up your spine and fuck you were wet. He was really doing this. "Who am I?" When you didn't answer his grip tightened in your hair and he jerked you again. "Who. Am. I?"

"Alpha," you whimpered out. Oh god you wanted this. So badly. "Alpha, please."

He kissed you hard, biting on your bottom lip. "Don't worry, baby. Your Alpha is going to take such good care of you." He pulled back to undress and you whined. The arc reactor glowed in the dim lighting and you wanted to kiss around it so badly. You grabbed your abdomen, just like you imagined you would if the dynamics were actually real. "It hurts," you said.

"Your Alpha's going to make it hurt in a better way," Tony promised again. "Starting with getting you out of those clothes." He helped you shed your soaked through tank and almost embarrassingly wet panties, if tugging harshly at them and ripping them could be construed as helping. He ran his fingers along your slit. "You're so slick for your Alpha, aren't you?"

"Yes, please, Alpha!" His fingers never failed to rev you up. They were so talented, so exacting.

You heard a squelch and realized he'd added the lube, so that you really _were_ a dripping mess. "Such a slutty Omega," Tony crooned. "Just dripping for your Alpha." He pushed two fingers into you, seeking out your g-spot with unerring precision. Your hips tried to buck up off the bed but his other arm held you down. You always forgot how strong he is, even without the armor. Then there was a tingling sensation and you keened. You loved when Tony broke out that lube.

He drove his fingers in and out of you, praising you, telling you how much he wanted to fuck you, how you were such a perfect Omega whore for him. You could feel the mix of you and the lube running down your thighs, soaking the sweat-ridden sheets. The sounds of his fingers stroking, twisting, had heat curling low in your belly, fanned on by the tingling brought on by the lubricant he'd used. "A-Alpha," you moaned. You needed him so bad, wanted something so much more filling in you. "Please."

"Begging for it already, huh? My little Omega wants her Alpha's cock?" Oh those words out of his mouth! They would be forever burned in her mind.

"Please," you asked again. "Alpha please!"

"I've been taking care of you, haven't I?" Tony questioned, still pumping his fingers and occastionally dragging his thumb over your neglected clit. You knew that tone. Fuck yes.

"Yes," you panted out as he twisted his fingers against you g-spot. "So good!" He pulled out his fingers and you whined. You were so wet and so empty now. 

"Then be a good little Omega and show your Alpha some appreciation." Tony pulled back and slapped his shaft across your face a few times, something so degrading but made you feel so desired. His eyes were dancing with mischief and arousal when you looked up at him. He was getting off on this just as much as you were. He sat back and you moved to lick his cock before he was even settled. "Such an eager Omega, wanting to please her Alpha." His voice was pure sin.

You licked around the tip, using your teeth to lightly push back the foreskin before suckling the sensitive glans. You heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled to yourself. With a satisfied hum you took the rest of Tony into your mouth, your tongue sliding along the veins in the way you knew would drive him crazy. 

"Pretty Omega, looks so good with her Alpha's cock in her mouth, fucking made for this," Tony manged between groans. His hands gripped your hair, stilling your movements as he began to pump his hips, fucking your mouth. "Perfect little Omega slut, so needy, so desperate for whatever I fucking give you." You lifted your eyes to his, hoping he could see the raw _want_ in them. God, you wanted to give this man everything. You'd let him take _anything_. 

"That's right, get my cock nice and wet," he continued. The man had the filthiest mouth when he got going. "I should keep you like this, locked in here just waiting for me to stuff you with my cock. You know that's what they used to do with Omegas, right? Keep them as little cock sleeves? I could leave the door open, let the other Alphas see you begging for it, just an Omega fuck toy wanting anything to fill her up. Let them see what they'll never have because the only cock that's ever going to knot that cunt of yours is mine. My own personal flesh light."

You came, moaning around his length as the heat built and snapped. But you still felt so _empty_ and the tingling was driving you mad, just the way he wanted it to.

"Such a whore for it you don't even need a cock in that Omega cunt," he taunted, pulling out of your mouth and smearing the resulting mix of saliva and pre-come over your face. "Maybe I should just leave and let you ride it out, if you don't need me."

"No!" you begged. "Alpha, please, I need you! God I need you so bad!" He couldn't leave you, not like _this_ , not when you hadn't had his cock, felt him come in you.

"Think you've earned it?" he asked. "Think you can even take it?"

"Please," you begged again, shaking with need. "Please, Alpha, please give it to me!"

Tony sat back, considering. You stared at him helplessly, knowing you weren't done, not by a long shot. He scoffed. "Turn over." When you cocked your head in confusion he snapped his fingers. "Turn over and present that slick-drenched Omega cunt for your Alpha."

With shaky arms and legs, you did. You held yourself up on your elbows as you pulled your legs up and spread them. You felt exposed, vulnerable, like nothing more than a bitch in heat. Which you were, according to Tony. He'd _made_ you into a bitch in heat. Your pussy clenched around nothing, and you couldn't stop the moan you gave.

"Oh, I'll give you something to moan about," Tony said from behind you. SMACK! Fire bloomed on your ass and you shrieked. SMACK! Different spot but it still stung. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! You cried out as your body jolted with each strike he rained down. "I spend days doing this and never get bored," Tony commented, spanking you again, prompting another yell. "The sounds you make, music to my ears."

You felt the head of his cock at your soaked entrance and he gripped your hair in his hand. His voice was low and savage in your ear. "Beg me, Omega. Beg me to put you out of your misery." 

"A-Alpha, please," You whimpered. "Fuck, Alpha, p-please. I need you, so fucking much! Fuck me!"

He gave a low chuckle and you whined. "No." He moved his cock away and you sobbed. "Beg me like you fucking mean it," he demanded.

So you begged like your life depended on it. The words that came out of your mouth were desperate, obscene, promising him anything he could possibly want from you and then some, all if he'd please, please fuck you, _use_ you. You were crying by the time you felt his lips kissing the back of your neck down to the juncture at your shoulder. "That's my good girl," Tony whispered. "I knew you could do it."

His cock slammed into you and you came again with a wail. He didn't pause before pulling out and slamming back in. Every sense felt dialed up to eleven, and the tingling from the lube shifted into a searing heat inside you, like it was a different kind than the usual stuff you two liked to play with.

Tony was for sure the biggest you'd ever taken, but now he felt too big, or you were too tight, something, because god the heat was driving you insane, like there was nothing more important in life but his cock driving in and out of your pussy. "T-too big," you managed with a pant. "A-A-Alpha it's too b-big."

"You'll take it, Omega. I'll make you take it, you ungrateful little bitch." Tony said harshly. "First you beg for it and then when you finally get it you complain. You're gonna take it until I'm done, until you remember that your only purpose is my pleasure, Omega."

His cock split you open over and over again in a punishing rhythm. All you could focus on was how much you needed Tony, needed your Alpha. You were sure you'd be feeling him inside you for the rest of your life. You couldn't hold back all the gasps and moans even if you wanted to. Everything was too much and felt so good and his cock was the center of your universe now.

"Feels good?" Tony asked, nipping at your neck. "My Alpha cock, owning your cunt?"

"Yeah," you said breathily. "So good, Alpha it's so good."

He kept moving, and when his cockhead hit your g-spot your elbows buckled and you fell forward with a moan. "There it is," Tony said, pleased. He was hitting it with every thrust and then you felt something against your entrance, something even bigger. Your pussy tensed and then the pressure broke and it slipped in, before Tony pulled out. He thrust again, and it was the same resistance.

Oh god. An actual knot. How in the world-

"Still so tight for me," Tony groaned. "Doesn't matter, I'll make you take my knot." He fucked into you again. "Only thing you're meant for." There was a delicious pain as the knot grew with every thrust, before Tony gave one final, vicious slam of his hips and you were locked. The pressure was incredible and right, oh god pressing directly on your g-spot. "You're mine now," Tony said, giving the barest roll of his hips. That little motion was enough to send you careening over the edge as you came apart on his knot with a mind-melting orgasm.

A few more rolls and you felt him release deep inside you with a satisfied moan. "All mine, now."

"Yours," you whispered.

He carefully pulled you up to him and adjusted your bodies so you were on your sides spooning. He pressed kisses to your shoulder and neck up to your temple and back down again. His hands ran gently over your nerve-wrought body. You felt the pressure inside you dissipate and Tony slipped his softened cock out. 

He moved away only long enough to grab the bottle of water on the bedside table. He held it to your lips, encouraging you to drink. When he was satisfied you'd drank enough, he set it back and again pulled you into his arms. 

As he held you for the longest time, he kissed you and told you how much he loved you, how wonderful you were, how he was so lucky to have someone as perfect as you in his life. He called you love, sweetheart, darling; he promised you that he'd always take care of you.

You fell asleep in his arms.

<<<>>>

When you woke up, Tony was gone. You rolled your eyes, figuring he was in the lab, before you hear him call, "Bath's ready!"

Pleased, you went to join him in the massive tub, settling in the steaming water and leaning back against him. His hands traveled up and down your body, nothing sexual, just happy to touch. He was always so touch-starved, your Tony.

"You're everything to me," he said. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

You turned to face him and he was looking at you with such adoration in his eyes you had to blink back tears. "Except not invade my privacy," you teased.

Tony shrugged, completely unashamed. "You loved it," he asserted.

You nodded, tired. "Every fucking minute of it. How did you-"

"Nanites," he answered. "And a special formulation of lubricant that I will _not_ be making available to the masses." He paused. "And I had some choice instructions for JARVIS."

"That was-"

"Better than your wildest dreams?"

You laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure. I can't believe you read all of that." You supposed that it was good to have it out in the open between the two of you, but still...

"I can't believe you kept it from me, naughty little thing," he said. " _Fuck me like I'm nothing to you and then afterwards hold me and tell me how much you love me._ " You remembered writing that comment in the group chat you had with some online friends. He ran a finger down your breast. "The whole alpha thing was new, but I think I managed it."

You arched an eyebrow at him. "You were _really_ into it," you claimed. "I know you, Tony."

He bit back a smile. "It was hot. The idea of you so desperate for it, driven by biology, made to be claimed. Me, the only one who could help you, have you... once I started researching, I found myself intrigued. I mean, it takes _a lot_ to surprise me."

"It was almost the perfect heat," you said, affecting a wistful tone.

"Almost?" Tony asked incredulously bordering on offended. "What do you mean almost?"

You fixed him with a sad look and ran a finger over the junction of your neck and shoulder. "My Alpha didn't even want to mark me," you said.

His teeth latched on to the spot you'd circled, nibbling then pulling away. "Oh, just you wait until my rut, Omega, you'll be marked all over."

You kissed him. "Promise?"

"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my ladies on the Discord!


End file.
